warframefandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Prime
The term Prime refers to any Weapon, Warframe, Sentinel or Archwing made with Orokin technology. The weapons and Warframes the Tenno use are based on the Orokin's designs, but are not actually Orokin tech. Prime versions of items are actual pieces of Orokin technologyhttps://warframe.com/news/primes-and-prime-access, https://warframe.com/prime-access-faq, and frequently sport improved damage, more Polarity slots, or other stat changes that grant them an advantage over their non-Prime derivatives. Current Tenno technology is derived from the Primes and other Orokin technology, as the Tenno have tried to imitate the success of the Orokin in the form of the non-Prime items. It is hinted that at some point, the Tenno were once capable of creating Primes of their own, examples being the Boar, Dakra and the Kamas, however, such knowledge is now lost. With the rediscovery of the Void, many Prime items are being reclaimed by the Tenno and reverse-engineered by the Corpus and the Grineer, their power being realized once more. Primes Warframes AshPrimeIcon.png|Ash Prime PrimeEmber.png|Ember Prime PrimeExcalibur.png|Excalibur Prime PrimeFrost.png|Frost Prime PrimeLoki.png|Loki Prime PrimeMag.png|Mag Prime NekrosPrimeProfilePicture.png|Nekros Prime PrimeNova.png|Nova Prime PrimeNyx.png|Nyx Prime PrimeRhino.png|Rhino Prime SarynPrimeIcon.png|Saryn Prime TrinityPrimeIcon.png|Trinity Prime Booben.png|Vauban Prime VoltPrimeIcon.png|Volt Prime Primary FixedPrimeBoar.png|Boar Prime DEPrimeBoltor.png|Boltor Prime PrimeBraton.png|Braton Prime PrimeBurston.png|Burston Prime DELatronPrime.png|Latron Prime PrimeBowM.png|Paris Prime PrimeSoma.png|Soma Prime PrimeTigris342.png|Tigris Prime VectisPrime.png|Vectis Prime Sidearms DEPrimeDualBroncos.png|Akbronco Prime PrimeAkstiletto.png|Akstiletto Prime PrimeBronco.png|Bronco Prime PrimeHikou.png|Hikou Prime LatoPrime.png|Lato Prime PrimeLex.png|Lex Prime DESicarus Prime.png|Sicarus Prime PrimeLiDagger.png|Spira Prime PrimeVasto.png|Vasto Prime Melee DEPrimeAnkyros.png|Ankyros Prime PrimeBo.png|Bo Prime SwordPrime.png|Dakra Prime DualKamasPrime.png|Dual Kamas Prime PrimeFang.png|Fang Prime PrimeFragor.png|Fragor Prime PrimeGalatine342.png|Galatine Prime PrimeGlaive.png|Glaive Prime PrimeNikana.png|Nikana Prime PrimePolearm.png|Orthos Prime ReaperPrime.png|Reaper Prime PrimeScindo.png|Scindo Prime SkanaPrime.png|Skana Prime Companions PrimeCarrier.png|Carrier Prime WyrmPrime.png|Wyrm Prime KubrowCollarPrimeA.png|Kavasa Prime Collar Sentinel Weapons SentinelBurstLaserPrime.png|Prime Laser Rifle SentinelSweeperPrime.png|Sweeper Prime Archwings ArchwingSuitPrime.png|Odonata Prime Extractors DEResourceDroneUcPrime.png|Distilling Extractor Prime DETitan Extractor Prime.png|Titan Extractor Prime Cosmetics PrimeScarfD.png|Cycuta Prime Syandana DEMisaPrimeSyandana.png|Misa Prime Syandana NoruPrimeSyandana.png|Noru Prime Syandana PrimeFlameScarf2.png|Pyra Prime Syandana YamakoPrimeSyandana.png|Yamako Prime Syandana EdoPrimeBundle.png|Edo Prime Armor PrimedEosChestPlate.png|Prime Eos Armor Primearmorbundle.png|Targis Prime Armor PrimeMeleeDangle.png|Daman Prime Sugatra KazeruPrimeSugatra.png|Kazeru Prime Sugatra ScrollingPrimeSugatra.png|Naviga Prime Sugatra ValaSugatraPrime.png|Vala Prime Sugatra PrimeAccessSarynSigil.png|Cycuta Prime Sigil VerlorumPrimeSigil.png|Verlorum Prime Sigil Summusprime.png|Summus Prime Sentinel Cosmetics UndaPrimeSet.png|Unda Prime Sentinel Cosmetics KubrowArmourPrimeA.png|Kavasa Prime Armor Prime Related While technically not Primes, these units and items implement Orokin technology. Hybrids MoaFusion.png|Fusion MOA RegulatorDE.png|Informer OspreySuicide.png|Oxium Osprey CaptainVorPistol.png|Seer Mods PrimedBaneOfCorpus.png|Primed Bane of Corpus PrimedBaneOfGrineer.png|Primed Bane of Grineer PrimedBaneOfInfested.png|Primed Bane of Infested PrimedContinuity.png|Primed Continuity PrimedFastHands.png|Primed Fast Hands PrimedFlow.png|Primed Flow PrimedFury.png|Primed Fury PrimedHeatedCharge.png|Primed Heated Charge PrimedHeavyTrauma.png|Primed Heavy Trauma PrimedMorphicTransformer.png|Primed Morphic Transformer PrimedPistolGambit.png|Primed Pistol Gambit PrimedPistolAmmoMutation.png|Primed Pistol Mutation PrimedPointBlank.png|Primed Point Blank PrimedPressurePoint.png|Primed Pressure Point PrimedRavage.png|Primed Ravage PrimedReach.png|Primed Reach PrimedRifleAmmoMutation.png|Primed Rifle Ammo Mutation PrimedShotgunAmmoMutation.png|Primed Shotgun Ammo Mutation PrimedSlipMagazine.png|Primed Slip Magazine PrimedTargetCracker.png|Primed Target Cracker PrimedVigor.png|Primed Vigor Trivia *Using full-model replacement or non-prime skins on items capable of equipping them will completely change the item's appearance to the model used by the skin, ex. equipping the Abra Paris Skin on the Paris Prime will change the weapon's model to that of the normal Paris equipped with the skin. **In the case of Prime Warframes, this will only affect the base model of the Warframe, and will not affect any 'attachments' on the Prime Warframe (such as the pauldrons on Rhino Prime). It also doesn't affect the helmet, which is a separate piece and can be swapped out at will from the arsenal for any alternate helmets (including the non-Prime version, regardless of whether or not the player has the non-primed variant). See Also *Weapons *Warframes *Orokin Void *Prime Vault References de:Prime Category:Prime